expect the unexpected!
by nessie018
Summary: the s.a. students are having one week vacation at a private island at one of the clients of Tsuji's family...will hikari realize her true feelings towards takishima...well, im not good at summaries so please read!


Chapter 1:

One sunny Friday at the Greenhouse….

"Good morning Hikari!" Akira greeted happily.^_^

"Good morning Akira!" Hikari replied cheerfully.

"Good morning Akira!" Tadashi said as he kissed Akira in the cheeks.

Akira blushed making her face turn to bright red.

"Ahheemmm….!" Hikari said as she broke the short silence.

"Oh, hi, good morning, Hikari!" Tadashi said with a happy smile.

"Good morning everyone!" Ryuu and Jun greeted everyone at the same time and Megomi wrote also in her board.

"Good morning to Ryuu, Jun and Megomi" Hikari replied.

"What happened to Akira? Is she sick??" Ryuu asked Hikari while glancing at Akira said to Ryuu(now she's back to normal).

And everybody laughed.

"Okay…okay…fine, I'm gonna make first our snacks!", Akira said as she waved her hand back to the group.

"Alright!" tadashi said with a gleeful smile.

And with that everyone went on doing something.

Hikari was reading books. Ryuu was busy talking with Jun and Megomi. Tadashi was just staring at the rooftop.

Tadashi then broke the silence.

"Wait……I forgot….where is kei?" Tadashi asked the group.

Everyone then stop what they were doing and stared at each other when suddenly Akira came back.

"Why?…what's wrong everyone?.."Akira asked confusingly.

Ryuu then explained to Akira.

"Actually Akira, we haven't seen Kei this morning" Ryuu explained to Akira as she put the cakes, cookies and tea on the table.

Tadashi's eyes sparkled as he tried to touch the chocolate cake which looked so special.

"Don't!!…" Akira shouted as she slap Tadashi's hand.

"Ouch!" Tadashi said as he pouted his lips.

"That's for Hikari idiot!" Akira said as she grinned her teeth.

Akira then laugh devilly when everybody started to shiver and stare at the devil woman(according to tadashi), Akira.

"This means Hikari would by mine for the whole day!..Hahaha" Akira said following a devilish laugh.

Everyone started to hide under the table when…

"Who said so???…"a familiar voice came out from nowhere enters the room..as he came closer…they saw a blonde boy with a laptop.

Everybody then shifted their look to that guy…It was KEI TAKISHIMA!

"Eh??..uhmm..gud morning kei!" Jun said.

-Hiakri's POV-

I was so shocked when Takishima entered in the house.

As he came closer to us,he was so beautiful!What???what ami talking?..As he stared at me I could feel my heart beating faster, my cheeks burning and my face turning red.

"Hikari?" he said.

I can't reply and I just don't know why.

"Hikari?" he said, now with a sincere tone.

I just looked up at him.

"Hikari, are you alright?" he asked me.

"Uhmm..what?..yeah..i'm fine" was my only reply and trying my best not to let him know that something is bothering in my mind. But I guess I was wrong.

He them came closer to me and whispered.

"Is something bothering in your mind or did you just realize you love me?"he said trying to emphasize the words love me.

I was so shocked then covered my face with my not –so-long black bangs.

He saw my face then smirked.

Akira then broke the silence between the two of us.

"Hey you, Evil guy!what did you just do to my Hikar?!?"Akira said while staring dangerously to Takishima.

-Kei's POV-

I could feel Hikari blushing when I was saying those words.

When we were interrupted by that evil girl again, Akira.

"Hey you, Evil guy!what did you just do to my Hikar?!?"Akira said while staring dangerously to me.

"Tch..ofcourse..asking something from her..and what are you talking about YOUR HIKARI?!?She's mine!" then I placed my right hand over her shoulder. "Right, Hikari?" I added.

I could see and feel her shocked reaction then her face is redder than earlier.

Could it be that she already realize that she love me?.

She then replied," Huh? Of course both of you can have me as a friend right?"

I just smirked at what she said then and freed her shoulder from my right hand.

I could see her smile and mouthed "Thanks!"

"Tch" I said while rolling my eyes.

-Normal POV-

"Okay, may I ask everyone to settle down, I have an important announcement" Ryuu said.

And all of them settled down.

"Now, where do I start?Ahh..okay..uhmm..one of our company's client told me to go to their private island next week since we don't have classes already. And he also told me to bring you guys with me..so who's in?"Ryuu said, afraid of what will be their reply.

"I am" Hikari said happily.

"Okay, since Hikari will be going, I am also" Akira said.

Ryuu then looked at Tadashi, Tadashi then throw him a nod. Afterwards, Ryuu looked up at Takshima a are-you-going-to stare. Takishima just smirked then said,"Ofcourse I am!"

Ryuu then said," Fine then, it'll be next week"

CHAPTER 2


End file.
